


Licking Wounds

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Allen Walker, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eyes drawn in something below anger, steeped in contempt but an inch to the left of his typical day-to-day homicide, Kanda evaluates his life choices and the boy creeping coy and buttery into his lap.





	Licking Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Allen is trans in this fic. I refer to Allen's part as being a pussy/cunt. If this is triggering language for you particularly, please exercise caution.

Eyes drawn in something below anger, steeped in contempt but an inch to the left of his typical day-to-day homicide, Kanda evaluates his life choices and the boy creeping coy and buttery into his lap. For all of Moyashi’s sweetness it has little to do with how far he can run with this. Unconventionally shared trauma has become a poor poon gambit at this point. This unstable game they’re playing has much more to do with where their banter’s went and gone.

And wherever it’s taken Kanda’s reservations with it.

“I didn’t sleep well last night,” Allen says grinding down onto Kanda’s cock through his pants, and Kanda can’t care except for where it offers a loophole: a fall hazard into fool’s gold.

“I never do,” says Kanda. “Join the crowd.”

The absence to the bite in his voice should give away his heart. To his surprise, something cousin to compassion sprinkles across Allen’s face and Kanda finds himself sickened that it’s leveraged his way. It does a terrific job of almost killing his half-mast stiffy and when that’s the only thing he wants out of this, that’s a _bad_ thing for it to do.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he spits, and when Allen’s face no longer snaps like elastic back into the standard cookie cutter look of disdain commonly reserved for Bakanda’s piss poor attitude, a ghost rises in his chest.

Like they’ve already crossed the so painstakingly drawn line in the dirt between their tents.

Allen can’t get a word out—not a single drip of bullshit from his constantly drizzling mouth before Kanda’s own is fixated upon it. And it might be the first time that Kanda’s done it: discovered that in this reality now it’s much easier to grapple with _this_ than _that_.

Everything they’ve been has always been easier than _that_.

This too, the way in which Kanda’s fist makes itself known between the wet, shivery rock of Allen’s thighs, can be distance.

  


* * *

  


Kanda’s lips fumble across Allen’s cunt, unsure of where to slot themselves just right to make Allen _stop_ talking and start up with those ugly little whines that make his hairs all stand on end. It’s the least Moyashi can do for all this rapturous service. Tongue slipping up against the somewhat ridged opening, slick and nothing like what Kanda thought it’d feel like (with his very limited imagination, mind you), he finds his finger curiously driven to explore.

Not for pleasure, of course, just to see… 

“A-ah! Hey,” shouts Allen, startled. “Are you—”

“Enjoying this? _No_ ,” answers Kanda, predictably. “I was just seeing if that—”

“That was my pussy? Yes, it is.”

Allen huffs. Kanda lifts his head, tossing a lock of hair over his shoulder to scan the other man: spread eagle and squinting, like Kanda’s somehow managed to _offend_ him while eating him out. Fucking unbelievable. It’s exhausting how shameless Moyashi is. Here he is, taking finger better than a bowling ball and somehow he’s got it in him to level a judging eye in Kanda’s direction.

Clicking his teeth, Kanda purses his lips. “What’s that look for?”

“Would it kill you to be a bit sexier?”

Twisting his wrist, much like one does a knife, Kanda wrings a terribly undue moan from Allen’s throat, thumb planted against his clit as his fingers crook up—like he’s holding Allen’s pussy for ransom.

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ , would I be a better whore if I just up and left you here instead?”

Swallowing hard, Allen twitches anxiously against Kanda’s touch. He lies there somewhat thoughtfully and Kanda feels a disgustingly fond desire to flick his forehead when he says, “don’t think too hard about that, just… shut the fuck up or something.”

And, his stare turns to something of aggravated concentration as he tries to remember what made Allen keen like that one time. A few muted, fruitless wriggles of his fingers paired with his undisguised absorption has Allen snickering in kind, and Kanda has Mugen in his eyes when he peers back up.

“Oi,” he breathes.

“Bakanda’s working so hard for me, how blessed am I.”

Blood in his ears, Kanda thunders his fingers hard into Allen’s insides, responding to cheek with something stronger than tongue and Allen is all the better for it, grinding his body up into Kanda’s touch in a teaching moment.

Kanda’s lightbulb goes off, face flattening before he mimics the motion, ignoring the tightness of his trousers.

“You masochist.”

“S-surprised it took you that long—” Allen gasps out, rewarded with pain without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually am not the biggest fan of kandallen? but wrote this to see if i could write it in a way that was palatable to me and came up with this.


End file.
